Sam's big day ruined
by The fan of supernatural
Summary: When Sam is asked to fill in for the school football match, he is estatic! Dean and John promises they will come and watch, and seems like nothing can go wrong... But it does. Sam/hurt/ 10 years old. Dean/protective/14 years old.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! Hope you liked this. More chapters up tomorrow if I get some reviews and love from you guys. Don't want to keep writing for no one. This idea just came into my head fromnowhere, so I just had to write itdown! Hope you all had a great Xmas!**_

* * *

**Dean leaned againstthe brick wall. He sighed and checked his watch.**

" Damn you Sammy." Dean muttered. Sam was late. A whole half hour late. Dean felt worry creep up on him, but it was quickly replaced with relief as he Sam his ten year old brother skip out. A wide smile was plastered on his face and he had a slight spring to his step.

" Guess what Dean!" Sam said excitedly.

" What?" Dean sighed, taking Sam's hand and made their way out of the school gates.

" There's a football match tomorrow!" Sam said.

" And? There's always football matches. Nothing new." Dean said dejectedly.

" Yes but... I'm going to play in it!" Sam said, studying Dean's face for his reaction.

" Thats great Sammy! Who did it happen?" Dean laughed, squeezing Sam's hand.

" Well, Thomas has got the mumps, so Mr. Homes needed a fill in. And he picked ME De!" Sam said, almost jumping out of his shoes in excitement. Dean smiled at his brothers antics.

" Awesome Sammy! You'll rock out there!" Dean said.

" Can you come and watch? And dad to?"

" I'm sure dad can come. And I won't miss it." Dean grinned. The rest of the walk home was filled with Sam's nervous excitement. When they got home Sam ran into his fathers arms and made a screech of excitement.

" Dad! You're back! Now you can come to my football match that I'm playing in!" Sam said.

" Sure kid." John said, ruffling Sam's hair.

* * *

" Deeeaaannnn?" Sam whined. Dean propped himself up in his bed and groaned.

" What now Sammy?"

" Are you sure you've got nothing on tomorrow? And dad as well?" Sam squealed.

" Yes I'm sure." Dean moaned.

" And dad to? Because if he doesn't come I'm sure I won't be able to play as good." Sam said. Dean nodded.

" I really want dad to come De. Because you always come and I know you always will. But dad NEVER EVER comes. And I'm so happy he's gonna come Dean!" Sam babbled. Dean nodded again and slid his way back down into the covers.

* * *

4 hours later.

Sam mumbled in his sleep.

" No. No no no." He whined.

" Please no."

Sam thrashed around in his bed. Suddenly he sat upright in his bed, breathing heavily. He moaned under his breath and swallowed. Sweat poured down his forehead.

" Dean? Dean?" He shouted. The room was dark, too dark... He couldn't see anything.

" Dean?" Sam screamed. And then Dean was next to him, holding him tight.

" It's okay Sammy, it was just a nightmare." Dean crooned, letting Sam sob into his top.

" Dean I don't want to do the football match now..." Sam shuddered.

" Yes you do." Dean said firmly.

" But what if I'm rubbish and they boo me off?" Sam hiccuped.

" They won't. And me and dad will be there. S' nothing to worry about." Dean whispered.

" You wanna sleep with me?" Dean asked, even though he knew his brother would say yes. Sam nodded, of course. A few minutes later Sam was silently crying into his brothers arm. But Dean had convinced him to go on with the football match. Because Dean was the best brother ever...


	2. Chapter 2

**" All set Sammy?" **

" Yeah." Sam said miserably. Dean cupped Sam's head in his hands.

" What's up?"

" Nothing." Sam smiled weakly.

" C'mon Sammy tell me." Dean protested.

" Its just... I know I'm gonna do awful." Sam moaned.

" You won't. You'll do great, trust me." Dean assured him. Sam grunted in response and pulled away from Dean's grasp.

" Come on. We'll be late for school." Sam mumbled. Dean rolled his eyes and slid his arm around Sam.

* * *

7 hours later.

" Come on Sam, hurry up!" Lawrence called. Sam nodded, tied his shoelaces ad sprinted to where all the players were standing. He took a deep breath as they stepped onto the field. This is it, Sam thought. He wiped sweat off his brow and scanned his eyes over the crowd. There was Dean, grinning proudly in the distance. Sam looked next to him, above him, below him. But there was no sign of John.

* * *

Dean grinned when he saw his little brother coming onto the field. He saw Sam smile then look around Dean. Dean sighed.

" Shit." he muttered. He grabbed his phone and called John. No answer.

" Come on." He mumbled. It had only been ten minutes into the game... Surely John would come? Dean plastered a fake smile on his face to reassure Sam. He tried to relax and watch his brother.

* * *

Sam felt sick. He didn't want to be doing this anymore. His legs felt like jelly and he swallowed hard. He closed his eyes and relished the darkness. He broke out into a cold sweat. He saw the ball traveling towards him.

" Get it Sam!" someone hollered. The ball landed at Sam's feet. He looked at it for a second, then kicked it pathetically, not really sure where he was supposed to be kicking to. It was like all the training had suddenly been forgotten.

" Such an idiot." He heard someone mutter. Sam blocked the ball, seemingly trying to overcome the fear and hopelessness he felt building inside him. Then he felt a sudden pain in his shins. The opposition had kicked him, and now he was on the ground. Sam burned bright red and felt tears running down his face.

" Foul!" He heard a familiar voice shout. Sam took a deep breath and stumbled to his feet. He wavered and then stood there, breaking heavily. No whistle was blown to signify a foul. And the game was still being played, no one taking any interest in the small boy with floppy hair, white as a sheet and silently crying.

* * *

Dean watched Sam search the crowd wildly. He saw the pain in Sam's eyes. He gripped the sides of his seat and prayed that John would come soon. He tried to call him again, but something made him look at the field. Then he saw it. A boy on the other team kicked Sam hard in the shins. Dean got to his feet, anger blinding him.

" Foul!" he shouted, only to be shushed by a woman sitting nearby. Dean felt inclined to go and have a shouting match with the referee. But the game was over, and Dean couldn't wait to get Sam the hell out of there. Dean shot out of his chair and sprinted to where all the mothers and fathers stood picking their sons up.

" Sam..." Dean muttered, seeing his brother standing on his own.

" Sam's your brother?" Someone asked.

" Yeah... Why?" Dean felt inclined to not trust this boy.

" Can you pass on a message from me?" He said, eyes glinting.

" Um, sure."

" Tell him to stay away from a football. And if he comes near us again... Well, let's just say we'll teach him a lesson. Can't have him cramping our style!" The boy smirked. Dean glared at him and pushed passed him rudely. Dean put his arm around Sam.

" Great game little brother." Dean said, trying to sound truthful as he steered his brother away from the penetrating glances. He felt Sam tremble under his arm.

" Where's dad?" Sam said, his voice breaking. Dean sighed.

" I'm sure he got tied up in something, that's all." Dean said. Sam pulled away from Dean and started to sob. Dean cursed under his breath.

" Sam.." He said,

" It's not fair! Dad never comes, and the one time I think he does he let's me down! And I played rubbishly!" Sam wailed.

" I know kid, I know. And I'm angry at dad to. But it's okay. I'll talk to him. And you played brilliant out there Sammy."

" Everyone hates me because we lost." Sam moaned. Dean shook his head.

" They don't. Promise." Dean said, crossing his fingers behind his back.

* * *

Dean stroked Sam's hair fondly. Sam continued weeping into his pillow.

" S'okay Sammy." Dean whispered.

" D-d-d-dean?" Sam said, sitting up and wiping his tears away.

" Yeah Sammy?"

" Thanks." He said. Without warning he fell into Dean's arms, hugging tightly.

" For what?" Dean asked, laying Sam back on his bed.

" For always coming to everything, and always being there for me. I love you Dean." Sam whispered. Dean almost cried.

" Ditto Sammy." he grinned. Sam nodded and fell back into his pillow.

" I'm not gonna talk to dad Dean." Sam mumbled.

" To right. I'm gonna have to, unfortunately." Dean laughed.


End file.
